


Something for Your Head

by pinkyapple



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, One Shot, Other, Romance, Sunsets, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyapple/pseuds/pinkyapple
Summary: Erik makes you a promise while you two watch the sunset.





	Something for Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> This was just too cute an idea for me to pass up. This was an imagine over at Imagine Erik Killmonger @ tumblr: "Imagine Eric Killmonger braiding you a crown of wildflowers and swearing on his swords that you’ll own a real crown one day."

“What are you doing back there?” you ask, trying to peek and see why Erik is taking so long. 

“Just one more moment, Beloved”, Erik responds, still behind you.

“Well, hurry up, I want to watch the sunset together”, you exclaim, turning back to see the sun crawl slowly towards the horizon. “You’re going to miss it!”

You had brought Erik here to watch the sunset. You’d come many times with your family and wanted to share it now with your dearest. It was the perfect spot. Grassy, covered in beautiful flowers, and had many trees to shade you. And with a perfect view of the horizon. You thought it would ease his mind. 

Erik had been consumed with his ambitions for the throne and malice toward the royal family. You hoped that spending time with you, seeing the peaceful glory of the sunset would put him at ease. 

But perhaps not.

After some time, he’d wandered off behind you and told you not to turn around. You went along at first, but the more the sun sank, so did your heart. Maybe Erik thought this whole venture was foolish. 

Despite the heaviness of your heart, you continued to stare at the horizon. Suddenly, you felt something set upon your head. You reach up to touch it as Erik sits next to you. It felt soft and almost fleshy. Carefully removing it, you held a crown of many flowers in your hand. Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped. The weaving was fantastic: the crown held so many different flowers and they were arranged splendidly. 

“Erik! How beautiful!” you exclaim. He smiles at you; captivated by the surprise on your face. He gently takes it from your hands and returns it to your head. He moves strands of your hair so as not to tangle. His hands then slide down to cup your cheeks so you can look deep into his eyes.

“Unfortunately, this is the only crown that I can give you, Beloved” 

Your hands raise to gently grip Eric’s wrists. 

“But I swear, upon my life and my swords, that you will have a _proper_ crown sitting atop your head. _The one you **deserve**_ ”. His words are intense and sincere; you swallow before speaking.

“Erik…”, you start, putting your own hands on his face. “The only thing I could want in this world is you. The flowers you’ve woven together are worth more to me than any throne or crown. With this, I am more than content.” You draw closer to him, your noses touching.

“I know you have plans for us, for this country. But never forget that you’ve always been enough for me”, you finish as you bring your lips to his.

Erik tilts your head to take control of the kiss, caressing your face with his thumbs. When you break away, he nuzzles your cheeks together.

“You are _more_ than I deserve. Because of that, I want to give you _what you are due_ , which a place beside me on the throne.” he says with an air of finality.

You smile at him, thinking it easier to accept his reasoning rather than debate it. You pull forward and embrace him. He returns it, his hands settled on your waist and face resting between your neck and shoulder.

“I love you”, he whispers into your neck.

“And I, you” you respond. “As well as this beautiful crown you made for me.”

You feel Erik smile against your neck.


End file.
